


Got No Self Control

by Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever



Series: Rainbow Tomato [11]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Author has not been in a hospital in forever please forgive her if this is not accurate, Blood and Gore, Gay Marc Anciel, Gen, I first made this on mobile and then switched to a computer, I worked hard on this please love it lol, M/M, Major Character Injury, Not Beta Read, OOC Marc, Stabbing, Yandere, so the formant might be weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:32:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever
Summary: "I'm sorry Nathaniel," he stated. Nate just rolled his eyes and turned around, a sharp comment on his tongue, but his voice died once he realized what was going on."I'm sorry, but if I can't have you," he slowly produced a knife out of his sweatshirt exactly like the one that hurt Raven. "Then nobody can."Basically a Yandere Marc au featuring my oc Raven Nicole
Relationships: One sided Marc Anciel/ Nathaniel Kurtzburg
Series: Rainbow Tomato [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623583
Comments: 16
Kudos: 15
Collections: MarcNath Fics!





	1. The Hoodie Murderer

_“And I don’t mean cigarettes and Alcohol_

_Cause when I comes to you I can’t say no_

_I don’t want a taste I want it all”_

\- Self Control by Bebe Rexha 

* * *

It had started off as just a couple accidents after Reverser. Just a few girls reported dead, murdered by a hooded figure, from their way home from the spa or school. At first, Nathaniel wasn’t startled by the crimes. They had been in places he never, or rarely ever, traveled too, but even still he was on guard.

It wasn’t for a few months that a crime happened that threw him off more than he would allow. Why? Because it was the same girl that was talking to him only mere moments before her death.   
  


He was walking home from school a crisp day in the fall when he heard loud and heavy footsteps run up from behind him. He tensed before whipping around, expecting the famous assassin, but instead he got a girl around his own age.   
  


“H-hi,” she gasped between gulping breaths. “A-Are you Nathaniel Kurtzburg?” she asked. The boy nodded and his visitor vividly lit up. She stumbled before shoving a comic book at his face, taking him by surprise. I took a second for the redhead to recognize what it was, but once he did, he smiled wide.

It was one of his and Marcs comic books, the second issue in fact.

“Can y-you sign this please?” the stranger scrambled, throwing a pen his way. Nathaniel nodded and smiled brighter, it was nice to have a fan. The artist swiftly signed the comic and handed it back to the girl, not noticing her blush when their hands attached

There was an awkward pause and just Nathaniel was about to bid his goodbyes, the girl spoke up once more.

”Would you like to hang out with me?” She said at the speed of light, before turning as red as a tomato. “I-I mean you don’t have to say yes, you barely even know me after all, but it would truly be an honor to-“

”Hey, slow down,” he encouraged, interrupting her. “I would love too!” Unfortunately they never had a chance to hang out as thy planned, as the girl was found stabbed in an alleyway later that day.   
  


Of course it was all the school were talking about the next day. Every student, and some teachers, were talking about the hoodie murder. They were mostly in tones of fear or worry. Everyone was talking, except a certain writer. Marc seemed to be the only cheerful one, and it was surprising considering how anxious and on edge he usually was.   
  


“How... how are you not shaken up about this?” Nathaniel has asked his friend in the hallway. “Someone our age, who I was just talking with that same day, is now dead? Aren’t you the littlest bit scared?” Marc only shrugged and his mouth twisted into a wide smile.

”Nah, I’m actually fine. And who knows? Maybe the girl needed to die and go to hell?” The shorter stopped in his tracks and stared at his conic partner. Did the usually anxious and shy Mark…just say something so demented? He shook his jumbled head and slowly fell back into step with the taller. Every other foot he would glance at the writer, nervous that the person he knew, wasn’t the real Marc Anciel.

And that’s how Nathaniel found himself confiding in Raven, another writer was in Mme.M‘s homeroom, but quickly became friends with the art club.  
  


”And now I’m worried for him, he hasn’t been acting himself lately.” He said now, turning to the lavender haired girl. Raven nodded and fidgeted with the golden heart locket she wore.   
  


“I’m glad I’m not the only one who noticed it,” she finally stated. “He’s been acting weird ever since the two of you got really close.” She stared intently at the apartment building stairs underneath their feet, as Nathaniel‘s mind begin search.

”W-what if this is my fault?” He whispered underneath his breath. Raven looked up, her short hair getting in her face.   
  


“What if I’m corrupting him somehow, or-or just doing something that’s making him weird? What if-“ his thoughts were interrupted as Raven started to pat his head. In confusion he raised an eyebrow and almost melted at the soft look on her face. Raven truly was a good friend.

”Nate, I love you, but you really need to quiet that mind of yours. I’m sure whatever’s happening isn’t your fault.” She moved her hands to clasp Nathaniel‘s own. “Plus, people change all the time! Maybe our Marc is just blossoming!” Raven exclaimed in her usual perky tone.

Nath nodded in agreement and chuckled a little. Raven was right, people changed a lot, but the new Marc was going to take some getting used to.

It was then that a twinkling and sudden bell rang out and the boy looked up to see and ice cream seller not so far away. It wasn’t Andres, but it was still something.

”I’ll be right back,” he said nodded towards the vendor and changing the subject. “But once I’m back, I want to hear all about you and Ondine!” At the mention of her crush, Raven turned bright red, and rivaled her friends hair. 

As Nathaniel wandered his way over to the ice cream, he couldn’t help but feel a pang of dread. However, as he quickly came back with strawberry and black cherry cones, he discovered why so.   
  


Raven was missing, and the only trace left of her, was her favorite orange pen. The untouched ice cream fell to the ground with a plop as Nate picked up the pen. Where could she have gone? He thought. And why didn’t she tell me she was-

Something sparkly caught the redheads eyes before he was able to even finish his thought. He slowly walked forward to the object and found it to be a small pocket mirror. Raven used it sometimes to put on her Chap stick or whatever a little make up she wore on occasions. He scanned the street and found a book, which also belonged to Raven, a few feet ahead of him. That’s when he realized that these were the contents of Ravens leather satchel. She must’ve spilled it when she left…

Before long, Nathaniel found himself following the trail, hoping it would lead to his second writer friend. After a couple of minutes, Nath found himself in an abandoned building. It was run down and dirty, a place he never dubbed Raven to go into alone. 

After a few second thoughts, he finally built up enough bravery to go walk through the broken door frame and into the mystery building. What he saw was horrifying and made him drop everything; the pocket mirror shattered and tiny shards of glass spread around his feet.

Raven was sprawled on the floor, a hand covering her mouth and a knife at her heart. A person wearing a sweatshirt was on top of her, pinning down her arms and legs with his own. He was bent over her, whispering into the girls ear. Nathaniel couldn't tell what he was saying, but by the terrified look on his victims face, it definitely wasn't good. 

"R-Rav? What's going on?" he managed to squeak out. The famous murderer froze and slowly picked his head up to face the intruder from the corner of his eye. 

"Don't worry Nathaniel," he said, voice eerily familiar. "All this will be over soon, and then, it'll just be you and me. Forever." Then, everything clicked. 

"M-Marc?!" the redhead whisper shouted, taking the other off guard. Marc slowly stood up and Raven took this as an opportunity to bolt. She hurriedly stood up and raced towards the exit where Nathaniel was standing. She was almost there, only a few feet more to go, but Marc threw the knife that was once at her chest.

The weapon lodged into her bear shoulder, instantly blood dripped to the floor. She cried out in pain and fell to her knees, her floral dress flowing around her. Nate raced forward and crouched next to his injured friend, traumatized. 

"Raven are you okay?!" He all but screamed. The girl only clenched her teeth tight in agony as she forced herself to rip out the knife and throw it away from her as far as she could. 

"I just got back stabbed, no, I'm not okay!" Marc only stood a couple meters away seemingly unaware that he was just about to kill someone, never mind one of his best friends. 

"What did you just do?!" Nathaniel freaked, but the ravenette just seemed unfazed, confused even.

"I just gave her what she deserved Love," he simply said. "She was holding you and touching you in ways only I can." At first, the artist was confused. What did Marc mean about holding and touching him? Suddenly the answer slapped him in the face. 

"When she pat my head? And held my hands?" He stood up, hands in tight fists and face crimson in rage. "SHE WAS COMFORTING ME AND YOU DECIDE TO TRY AND KILL HER? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" he screeched, both disgusted and furious at the same time. 

"What do you mean? She deserved it Dear, her, and all the other victims."

Both Nathaniel and Raven froze at the statement, sharing a stricken look. Marc was... their own friend was... 

"You're the hooded murderer?" Raven choked out, turning around as best as she could to face him. The boy in question gave her a murderous glare, but never dropped his wide and 'innocent' smile. He watched as Nate helped her up and too her feet. 

"Of course I am Beloved! The girls loved _my_ Nath, so I had to-"

"You're bloody insane!" Nathaniel interrupted. "You're murdering people because they like me in other ways? Are you kidding?? Who in the hell do you think you are?!"

"He's a yandere, I've read about them." Raven answered, not caring if the question was rhetorical or not. "He'll do anything, including murder, to be with his love, and in this case it must be you..." Slowly, Marc stepped forward, his crazed eyes locking onto Nath's own blue ones. 

"Well I prefer the term 'hopeless romantic,' but if you don't mind it my Love-"

"DO _NOT_ CALL ME THAT!" Nathaniel's exclaim echoed about the building, driving it further and further into his comic book partners mind. "WE ARE NOT IN A RELATIONSHIP! WE WERE _NEVER_ IN A RELATIONSHIP! ANY LOVE I HAD FOR YOU, ROMANTIC OR OTHERWISE, DIED IN THIS MOMENT!" With each jab, Marc's smile fell more and more. Tears even spurred into his eyes and fell down his cheeks. 

"But, Dear-"

"No. Now come on Raven," he said, turning to the girl who was clutching her wound. "Let's go." The two turned to walk out the door frame, intending to get the taller medical attention. They were just outside when Marc finally spoke up once again.

"I'm sorry Nathaniel," he stated. Nate just rolled his eyes and turned around, a sharp comment on his tongue, but his voice died once he realized what was going on.

"I'm sorry, but if I can't have you," he slowly produced a knife out of his sweatshirt exactly like the one that hurt Raven. "Then nobody can."


	2. Trying to Survive

"RUN!" Raven barked, pushing Nathaniel ahead with her good arm as Marc did just that. The Yandere raced toward his new victim, and his old one, intent on something gruesome. 

The two sped away from the building, the girl falling behind for she was already injured. They were making good progress, considering how Marc was the tallest; giving him the longest legs. Nathaniel and his friend made it to a local park when the former tripped and fell to the ground.

Raven leaned forward and helped the artist up, costing them precious time. When the students were finally able to get back on their feet and continue running again, they could hear Marcs pounding boots and calls. 

"Don't worry! This will hurt me more than it will hurt you!" _Yeah, but not literally,_ Nathaniel thought. 

With each step, the redhead could feel a sharp, stabbing pain all up and down his left leg. Finally looking down, he noticed road rash as far as the eyes could see. His own blood was dripping down the limb and on the ground, and Nath severely hoped it would be the only he would spill that day. 

They had been running for several minutes, and with each passing second the only thing going was the fear of losing their life. However, even that wasn't enough, as both teens had trouble catching their breath. 

They took cover behind a dying rosebush, trying to wheeze as quiet as they could. Raven kept grimacing and silently moaning at the pain in her shoulder. Nath could see a shiny sheen of sweat cover her forehead, and somehow he knew what she was going to say before she even said it. 

"I can't keep running Nathaniel... I don't think I can take it anymore." she whispered. It was heartbreaking to hear, especially considering how happy and upbeat she usually was. The writer stared at her friend, and deep into her eyes, positively etched into them, was complete and utter hopelessness. It was unnatural for her. 

"No-no Raven please! Come on you have to keep moving!" he pleaded, tears already flowing. "If you stay here then-then you won't come back!" The girl only shook her head as she too had liquid flowing down her face. 

"I can't Nathaniel, but you can!" she sobbed. "Keep going, get away from this nightmare!" The artist began to protest, but stopped when he heard boots stomping their way slowly towards them. 

"Come on out you too! I can't have you guys alone now can I ?" As he got closer and closer, the beating hearts of his prey got faster and faster. Raven snapped her head up and mouthed for her friend to just **_go._**

He was reluctant to leave the writer, this could be the very last time they were ever going to talk and see each other again. In he end, fear one out, and he launched forward to grasp his friend in his embrace. 

"I love you," he whispered. The lavender haired girl nodded and clutched him with her one good arm, before pushing him away. 

"You need to run, go!" Nathaniel finally turned to sneak his way to safety, tears freely falling down his face. He was long gone and out of the park when he heard one of his worst fears. 

Raven was pleading with her life, but it wasn't long until the pleading turned into bloodcurdling screams at the top of her lungs. Nathaniel clutched his ears hard, trying to drown out her choking and crying, to no avail. He could still hear her echoing and bouncing around in his skull. 

Eventually, it all became too much, the pressure, the fear, the murderer behind him, and he broke down. Nate tucked into an ally and slid down the wall, curling into a ball. He was hysterical, salty tears with gross snot and clacking teeth. His best friend was a psychopath, his other friend was dead... this was turning out to be one of the worst days of his life!

Nath was so wrapped up in his own grief and depression, that he never realized how loud he was being, leading the predator right towards him. 

"Oh Nath... this will all be over soon," Marc said, standing in the mouth of the ally. The boy in question flinched and fell back so he was leaning on his elbows. He stared at his, hopefully not, demise, absolutely horrified. Marc began to slowly walk towards his love, the latter scooting back like a crab with each step. Marc gave his victim a sympathetic look before launching onto him like a lion leaping onto a gazelle. 

There was a brief struggle, but the taller ended up straddling the other, bloody knife gleaming in his hands. 

"Dear sweet Nathaniel," he cooed, tracing the boys face with his knife. With smoothness that was disturbing for a 16 year old, he quickly made a long nic underneath Nath's right eye. As blood trickled down his face, the artist tried his best to make himself known to anybody passing by, but the hand over his mouth only muffled his words. 

"If only you would've taken me," Marc said softly. "Then all of this wouldn't have happened... then Raven," the writer leaned down to whisper into the others ear, breath tickling Nathaniel's neck, "would still be alive."

The words brought on more tears, mixing with his blood and turning into a sick pink. ' _This is it',_ Nath thought. _'I'm about to die...'_ Accepting his fate, he closed his eyes, not wanting to see it happen. _'I love you Mom... see you soon Raven...'_

As Marc slowly withdrew from Nath's ear he chuckled. He drew his trusty knife back, aiming for his, once partners, neck. 

"Goodbye beloved," he muttered, glossed mouth twisting into a sickening grin. He plunged the weapon down and Nathaniel waited for the quick seal of his fate. But... it never came. Instead, he heard thunderous footsteps racing towards them. Opening his eyes, Nathaniel saw the knife suspended in the air, and police officers barreling their way over to him. He was _saved._

"Drop the weapon young man," came the one note voice of Officer Raincomprix, who was recognized as Sabrina's father. They stood at the front of the ally just as Marc did, a few meters away from the two boys. 

"No, no, no, nO, NO, NO!" Marc started to scream, getting more and more hysterical as he went. What happened next came in a blur. 

Marc, while in rage of being caught, slammed the tip of his knife into Nath's right eye. When the saviors came to pull the murderer off of him, the knife ended up taking the blue orb with it, ripping it out of his socket. Screaming, and missing an eye, Nathaniel had never felt this much pain before in his life. The very last thing he remembered was someone picking him up before he succumbed into the agony and burning, passing out. 


	3. Recovery

Nathaniel woke up in a hospital bed. He was confused and discombobulated, why was he there? Why was the whole right side of his vision black? Suddenly, the events of the day before came flooding back to him. 

"Oh my God," he whispered, not ready to process anything. He covered his mouth in shock the tips of his fingers meeting bandages that were wrapped around his head. 

"That's right... I have no fucking eye." Nath muttered, devastated that was something he was actually saying in his lifetime. He shook his head, wincing a little at the pain it caused. How was Alix going to react to this? What about Marienette? Well, what about Raven- _Raven._

Nathaniel bolted up in bed, just in time for a nurse to walk through the door. She looked up from her clipboard and vividly startled. She hurried over with a squeak and forced Nath to sit down, whom of which was trying to get out of bed. 

"P-Please!" the young boy tried, struggling with the nurse. "I need to know what happened to my friend!" The woman only grunted, but soon managed to pin Nathaniel down. Her cold stare forcing his next words down his throat. 

"If you lay back down I'll tell you what happened." She sighed, exasperated. Nate only hesitated for a fraction of a second before lying back down with his arms crossed. The nusre huffed and adjusted her hair before turning around and heading for the door. 

"Hey! What's the big-"

"Oh shush!" she interrupted. "Someone's here to see you, and they have a right to hear everything as well." She muttered some colorful words before opening the door and calling out into the hallway. Nathaniel heard a few whispers and a gasp as the person walked into the blinding white room. 

"Oh my little Sunshine!" 

"Mom!" Automatically, both party's felt tears in their eyes as they rejoiced. Cathy, because her son was alive, and Nathaniel, because he was able to see his Mother another day.

"My dear Sunshine, are you okay?" Cathy asked, using the pet name she gifted ever since birth. 

"Well, your son lost his right eye, but other than that, he only has some non-serious scrapes and bruises," the grouchy nurse stated matter-of-factually. The eldest in the room only let herself relax a little bit, sitting in a chair next to the bed. At least her only child wasn't dead... 

"Well, what about Raven?" Nathaniel asked, perking up. "You said you would tell me!" 

"Huh, what do you mean?" Cathy questioned. "What does Raven have to do with any of this?" Nathaniel quickly filled her in on what had happened, summing it up in only a few sentences. As she fell back in shock, the nurse finally told her patient about the art club member. 

"Mademoiselle Nicole was brought here a couple hours before you, as someone found her bleeding in the park and called 112. She has since been in surgery for her wounds and is not currently awake," the woman fixed her glasses. "If you are better when she wakes up, then you may be allowed to see her. Until then, I have nothing left to say." And with a curt nod she turned around and left the room. leaving both Kurtzburgs behind. 

"She seemed... nice?" Cathy said. Nathaniel snorted. 

"She was something alright."

There was a comfortable silence before his mother interlaced her hand with her sons. She wiped her eyes with her other and stared at the beat up, but living, comic book maker. 

"I'm glad you're alive," she choked out.

"Yeah... I am too."

* * *

A days passed as Nathaniel healed. The bandages got replaced with a cool eye patch of sorts, and he even got the option to get a glass eye if he wanted! Alix would get a tremendous kick out of it! But, no matter how epic a glass eye sounded, the thought of Raven only being a few halls away kept gnawing at him. And Nath was sure his lesbian friend was thinking the same. 

Around noon Nath was getting restless. He wanted to run and sprint, but was confined only to his room. Fortunately, a plump nurse came into the room with a wheelchair in tow before the boy leapt out of bed in his own accord. 

"Mademoiselle Nicole is awake and talking, and I was informed you wanted to see her as soon as possible?" Nathaniel lit up and hurriedly moved himself to the chair, with help from the nurse of course. The woman giggled in amusement and Nath decided that he liked her better than the other one. 

For the first time in days the redhead was able to see outside his concrete walls. Everything was still white and smelt like bleach, don't get him wrong, but it was refreshing. The rolling chair turned down a hallway and up ahead Nathaniel could see two men; Raven's Uncles. 

The taller of the husbands had long wheat colored hair that was tied together at the nape of his neck. He adorned midnight black glasses that were hastily put on, but put together nonetheless. However, he also had major dark circles under his eyes, from being a night guard at the Louvre, or from what happened to his unofficially adopted daughter, Nathaniel wasn't sure. 

The second man had a mass of curly lemon blonde hair, and freckles that danced across his cheeks and nose. His green eyes were rimmed and red from crying, matching his S.O. He was more heavier set than his lanky husband, but that only added to his overall cherry demeanor. Together, they looked tired, and as Nate got closer he struggled to remember their names. 

Noticing the wheelchair rolling over towards them, the two adults waved. Once Nath was closer however, they shook hands and finally introduced themselves. 

"Hello, I'm James Nicole," the taller said, firmly greeting the artist. "And this is my husband, Thomas." Thomas leaned forward and followed his husbands lead, shaking Nathaniel's hand.

"You must be the famous 'Nathaniel from art club' right?" The boy nodded. "Raven's talked about you, It's an absolute pleasure." Then, he smiled, a toothy grin that didn't quite reach his eyes. The nurse who brought the youngest of the group introduced herself as Mabel and opened the door branded with Raven's full name. She ushered everybody inside, but the sight Nath saw made him glad he was sitting; he would've definitely stopped in his tracks if not. 

Raven as small and frail, sitting up in the hospital bed like Naths. She seemed way too pale, and had wires and tubes attached to her (more than her friend ever had). She was staring at the wall in front of her, not noticing the guests. 

"Rave?" Thomas tentatively asked just inside the doorway. The girl finally ripped her gaze away from the wall and lit up to see her family.

"Uncle Jay! Tommy!" She cried, overjoyed. Raven opened her arms wide and the adults ran forward, tears joining them in their emotional hug. It seemed like forever, but they did break apart, and Nath chose that moment to make himself known. 

"You look terrible," he announced, making Raven turn in his direction. She was shocked, but quickly got over it, making grabby hands towards him. He wheeled himself forward and they collapsed in an awkward hug, not wanting to bother anybody's wounds. 

"It's true," the boy continued into Raven's ear. They separated, but still connected by their hands. "You look like shit." Mostly everyone in the room chuckled, but Raven only playfully rolled her eyes. 

"Yeah I know, but at least I'll get some cool scars out of this!" she remarked, very optimistically. They shared a laugh and Nathaniel shook his head at the girls positive attitude. She was acting like everything never even happened! Suddenly, she clammed up, and Nate was taken off guard by how sudden she quieted. She moved forward and gently brushed his hair out of the way of the patch, like she was handling an injured deer. 

"Nathaniel... did _he_ do this to you?" she asked, her voice small and painful to hear. 

"Yeah... the eye's completely gone..." he looked down shyly. "But I can get a cool glass eye to replace it...?" There was a beat of silence and Raven closed her eyes and leaned back, not yet falling asleep. 

"Do you know if the police got him?" She wondered out loud. Before anybody was able to answer, however, a knock on the door cracked it's way through the room. Slowly, the door opened and revealed a police officer. The temperature seemed to drop at his cold presence and both the teens and adults were shaking in their boots. 

The man walked in to the center of the room and stared ahead, not really looking at anybody as he spoke. 

"Look, I'm going to make this short and quick." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small notebook and pen. "Marc Anciel escaped from the cops on scene," he rolled his eyes and flipped the book open. "We need any and all leads or places where he would hide from the law. Ideas?" The officers hard face was out of place in the room, where everyone was a range from blankly staring at a wall (Nathaniel) to full blown sobbing (Thomas) at the sudden news. 

It took a good couple minutes before Nathaniel and Raven were able to give any information, the boy noting how Marc supposedly didn't know his address. Even still, in the back of both kids mind was fierce paranoia. Marc was still out there, and his target, was still Nathaniel.


	4. Epilogue

The boy limped himself down the street towards a certain someones apartment building. He snuck his way inside the building through his broken ankle and made his way to a certain living. 

"Curse those fucking cops," Marc muttered, finally making it to the door of choosing. He tried the knob, but growled when he found it to be locked. He rolled his dark and green eyes, turning to his side and slamming it over and over trying to open the apartment. After an eternity, the hinges finally splintered and the door swung open, showing off Nathaniel Kurtzburgs living room.

He snickered wickedly and waltzed in, peeling off his blooded sweatshirt. The murderer, who was beginning to like that title, draped himself over the couch, staining it with the blood of one Raven Nicole. Like a game, he threw his knife in the air and caught it; knife roulette. 

He began to laugh like an akuma, waiting for the redhead to get home to his surprise.

"See you soon!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hawkmoth during this: slep
> 
> Hawkmoth when someone feels the littlest bit of hurt: woke


End file.
